Many power systems include a gas turbine engine (“GTE”) and a power load assembly. The GTE typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The power load assembly is driven by the GTE and is known to include, for example, a pump, a compressor, or an electric generator. Various configurations of support systems are employed to support the GTE and the power load assembly. In some such power systems, the GTE and the power load assembly are both mounted to a common, stationary support structure.
Such a stationary support structure may make replacing or repairing the power system difficult. Removing the GTE from the stationary support structure may involve unfastening the GTE from numerous fixed mounts, which may require considerable time and effort. Additionally, many repair operations may involve separating sections of the GTE from one another, which may require removing the GTE from the stationary support structure. For example, replacing a damaged section of the GTE may require removing the GTE from the stationary support structure, separating the damaged section from the other sections, installing a replacement section, and reassembling the sections of the GTE.
The power system may also include one or more auxiliary components (e.g., a gas fuel module or a liquid fuel module) to facilitate operation of the GTE and power load assembly. It is known to mount the auxiliary components on the stationary support structure. Unfortunately, mounting such auxiliary components in some locations on the stationary support structure may obstruct servicing the auxiliary component and/or other components of the power system.
One example of a power system including a GTE and an auxiliary component mounted on a stationary support structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,481 (the '481 patent) to Jahr. The '481 patent includes an operating and control system mounted within an internal chamber of a base frame on a sliding module. The module can move between a stored position within the internal chamber of the base frame and a service position outside of the internal chamber of the base frame. In the stored position, the operating and control system may be protected from damage from above by plates of the base frame and may be protected from the side by a pivoting side door. Additionally, the operating and control system is ventilated with an external ventilation device. When the operating and control system requires maintenance or inspection, the operating and control system can move horizontally from the stored position within the internal chamber to the service position outside of the internal chamber.
Although the system of '481 patent allows for horizontal sliding of the operating and control system on the module, certain disadvantages may persist. The system of '481 may be inefficient because inspection of the operating and control system may be undesirably labor intensive. The system of the '481 patent may be expensive and overly complex because employment of the external ventilation system may undesirably increase the cost of the system.
The disclosed mobile platform system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in existing technology.